


A New Beginning

by Serenity9



Series: A New Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Severus Snape, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Parent Voldemort, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), james and lily potter lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity9/pseuds/Serenity9
Summary: James and Lily survived the attack in Godric Hollow, but they left Harry in Petunia´s 'loving' care anyways. Four years later, Severus Snape saved the dying child from his relatives.At the same time, Voldemort had gotten an aid to restore his body and sanity much sooner, he needs his Potion Master and sent his precious daughter to subdue the traitor.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DIsclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.
> 
> “Italic” is spoken in parselmouth

The house on the Spinner´s End was known to be haunted ever since the owner, one local drunkard called Tobias Snape, arrested by the police for what the neighbourhood believed for killing his own wife. Their son, who was a quiet, mysterious, and surly teenager lived alone for one summer after the incident before disappeared without a trace. Some believed he was joining a gang especially since the sweet little Lily who, much to everyone´s confusion, usually attached to hip seemed to suddenly become hostile toward the young Snape.

Now the rundown dingy house sat empty for years and some locals would swear that sometimes unexplained things happened there.

It was just small things, eerie light in the midnight, strange sounds, some flash of movements. Of course, they first think someone had illegally moved in the house and called the police, but they didn´t find anything. There were no sign of person living there and the rooms still exactly same as when they investigated after the young Snape disappeared, albeit with much more dust.

A young woman, girl to be exact as she was still a child, smiled politely at the old lady in the small cafe that had just regaled her with detailed tales from the Spinner´s End when she asked for direction to the house. The lady had many times implied even outright forbade the young girl to approach the house and the girl politely thanked and promised her, though her eyes were as hard as steel.

As soon as she was out of the old lady´s sight, the teen set a fast pace straight to her destination. Her mouth curled in a cold smirk as she replayed the tale she just heard. Her target was in the house and Alison Mary Riddle would be damned if she failed her mission.

Feeling satisfied, she broke the ward down in a strike and blasted the front door open.

****************

 Severus Snape, youngest Potion Master in centuries and currently Potion Professor in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly was currently sat on his bed, wide awake though it was already good past midnight. Two weeks prior, while he was off gathering some rare herbs in a muggle suburb, he stumbled upon a big beefy man who clearly was abusing a small boy from whom he could faintly sense magic. On impulse, and because he absolutely loathed child abuse, the twenty five years old knocked the man out when the child fallen after a particularly hard smack and whisked the unconscious child away. He brought the child straight to his home and discovered, much to his horror, that the child´s back was covered in welts marks and bruised with his ribs sticking out his front.

According to his spell, the child should be five years old, but his frame was more of a three years old. The young Potion Master almost couldn´t keep his dinner in even with his Occlumency as the diagnosis spell kept revealing injuries. It seems like the only thing keeping him alive was his magic and even then, he wouldn´t last much longer.

The child woke three days later, thankfully after the worst injuries had been healed and wrongly mended bones regrown. At first, he was positively submissive. In fact, his behaviour strongly reminded Severus of an abused House Elf. It had taken him almost a week to gain a grain of his trust and convinced him that he wouldn´t hurt him, that he was allowed to eat and slept in bed without having to do all the housework.

After making the child opened up a bit, Severus felt it was time to find out his identity. To his surprised however, the child said his name was Harry Potter and he was living with his Aunt Tunia and Uncle Vernon as he didn´t have parents anymore.

Now, Severus knew that was a lie.

On Halloween four years ago, James and Lily Potter went to a date night and left their baby for a few hours in care of their trusted friend and secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew. Little did they knew, Peter was only loyal to himself and instead led Lord Voldemort straight to baby Harry, hoping for a reward. Lord Voldemort, having heard of a prophesy about a baby who would be his downfall, came to Godric Hollow to eliminate the threat. No one knew what happened that night, only that apparently little Harry survived the Killing Curse. The curse was rebounded and struck Lord Voldemort down, vanquished him like was prophesied.

The Potters disappeared soon after. Rumours was that they went into secret locations to train young Harry and avoiding press that hounded them mere hours after the incidents. Headmaster Dumbledore himself had told Severus that they moved to protect Harry from the still free Death Eaters and would reappeared when Harry came to Hogwarts.

Which apparently was a load of Dragon Dungs, Severus mused as he held the much smaller child on his laps, soothed the terrified toddler after he woke from yet another nightmare. Severus didn´t want to believe that his sweet, kind Lily would leave her son with Petunia, especially knowing Petunia´s hatred for all thing magic, but he was beginning to accept that Lily was not as saint as he want to believe, especially with how fast she turned her back to him and dated the one who bullied her best friend for six years.

Suddenly, he felt the house shook as his ward crashed down. He silently cursing and shaking from fear. Between taking care of Harry, brewing his potion, the nightmare the child had almost every night, his own worry that he would be caught kidnapping the-Boy-Who-Lived, the former Slytherin was on his last feet. He barely had enough energy to stand, let alone fight whoever the intruder was. However, he was unfortunately out of Floo Powder and apparating alone in his state would only resulted with splinching, never mind bringing a child. And, as he quickly but gently eased the precious bundle back to bed, he knew he would do anything to defend the young boy.

He was just arrived at the bottom stair when his front door was blasted open.

*************

An hour later, Alison panted hard, almost fell on her knees. Her clothes were torn and singed off in some place, her bun fall off and her brown hair got chopped from cutting spell that almost beheaded her, there were some gash on her body and her skin was sticky from both sweat and blood, dry and fresh alike. However, as she looked at the bloody, bound, gagged, and unconscious wizard laying on her feet, with his wand on her hand, she felt stronger.

She quickly downed a vial of Pepper Up, Magic Replenishing, and Blood Replenishing Potions and while waiting for the effect, she had no desire to confront the traitor while exhausted, she explored her surroundings.

She was almost positive that there was no one else, or else they would help him long ago, and such was caught off guard by the sight of small head poking out of the quilt in the master bedroom. Carefully easing her way in, she peered at the surprisingly many healing potions lined up on the table near a small orb filled with glowing fawn patronus beside the bed. Silently whispering a diagnostic charm on her own, her eyebrow shot up when she saw an evidence of a healing injuries. Coupled with other things, it was positively sure that her target had rescued the young boy from an abusive situation. In time as well, she couldn´t help but thinking. A small voice questioned about the boy´s fate now that his saviour wouldn´t be able to protect him. But she squashed it viciously. He betrayed her father, there would be no mercy for him. Besides, she probably could persuade her father to send the child to a loving family. A quick Obliviate and the child would be happy again.

Other rooms were not so interesting, only the study and basement show sign of being used. Alison finally moved back to the half destroyed sitting room when she felt her energy returned.

First, she cast a diagnostic spell on her captive. It wouldn´t do for him to die as her father still need him. Satisfied that none of his injuries were life-threatening, she held his limp body in a kneeling position with a flick of her wand and reenervate him.

***********

Black orbs immediately opened, clouded at first but rapidly became clearer as the already pale skin lost its colour some more.

“Severus Snape” Alison greeted with a sickeningly sugary tone “Inner Circle Death Eater and traitor” she whispered the last word menacingly.

The bound wizard raised his head in surprise at the last sentence and immediately recoiled -as far as his restrain allowed- as his eyes met the ruby of his captor.

Severus stared at the blazing red eyes in confusion and trepidation, noting the similarity with the Dark Lord he had betrayed. His mind worked overdrive.

It was clearly not the Dark Lord as she was a female and seemingly not yet an adult. Was she his relative? No, Dumbledore was sure the Dark Lord didn´t have any other family left after his uncle died in Azkaban some twenty years ago. Even if she was his child, she was far too young to be conceived before Morfin Gaunt´s imprisonment.

It left only one conclusion. While Severus wasn´t an Elite Death Eater -that honour belonged only to the those who had gone in Hogwarts with the Dark Lord himself- he noticed a figure that almost always could be found beside the Dark Lord. The figure was hazy, they likely used some kind of camouflage spell that the Dark Lord sometimes ordered to be used. Severus never even got a glimpse of their gender, let alone the identity. However, considering the proof in front of him, the young Professor quickly connected the dot and started shaking in fear before he managed to control himself.

Alison let the older wizard sweating for a minute. She almost could see the moment the former Slytherin realized who she was and internally applauded. Her father had told her that Snape was one not to be underestimated, some little part of her also realized that the reason she managed to contain the wizard was due to her surprise element and his unwell state. Her lips curled in a silent snarl, wizard this calibre, he should be useful. Pity that he wouldn´t live to see his side destroyed.

She twirled her wand leisurely, savouring the sight of the black eyes following every movement with wariness “You are a foolish man, Severus Snape. Do you think you can prance around after not only betrayed your Master but also actively against him?”

The young woman crouched before Snape, pushing the sleeve of his left arm up and pressed her wand on the Dark Mark

Severus let out a muffled scream behind his gag at the severely burning sensation he felt. His body convulsed briefly once his captor released him, watching with fascination.

He could literally feel the presence of his former Master coming fast, closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the pain to think.

He always known that he would never live long enough to see the war ended and he wasn´t afraid of death. He wasn´t afraid for himself, but for the tiny child currently sleeping soundly on his bed. What would happen to little Harry if he died? No, he had to live if only for the child´s sake.

He felt, more than see, the Dark Lord´s arrival.  A tall figure whose black hooded cloak hides his every feature except for his gleaming red eyes.

Half raised his head, Severus watched, fascinated as the famously unfeeling Dark Wizard immediately checked his daughter over, affection clear in the eyes.

At that moment, an idea forming inside Severus. An insane idea which probably would led to a gruesome fate for him but would protected Harry. And also the only Idea he had so far.

After ensuring that his daughter was indeed fine, Lord Voldemort spun around, pinned the captive wizard with his icy glare.

“Severusss” he spoke softly “How nice to finally see you where you belong”

Much to his surprise and respect, even bloodied and under their mercy, Severus Snape dared met his gaze dead on with calmness and resignation in his black eyes.

Now intrigued, he wandless and silently banished the gag.

As he predicted, Severus didn´t scream for help nor insulting them like a mindless Gryffindor. Instead, he drew a deep breath, sensing his former master gave him chance to speak.

“I am begging you, Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin that you open your door for my kin. Please give him Sanctuary and protect him from anyone that wished him harm. In return, I give you my body, soul, and loyalty as the House of Prince will be yours as long as you wish it”

Well, the Dark Lord´s eyes widened at the formal and magically binding request from the last Prince, it certainly was a huge surprise. It was an ancient Refugee seeking spell that, if he accepted it, would make the one asked gave the caster a safe haven with a suitable price. However in this case, it seemed like Severus had asked Sanctuary for someone else for free as Severus would be the one who paid the price himself, and he did name the ultimate price, himself as -basically- willing slave of the Dark Lord. The question was just who did Severus felt important enough that he literally sold his soul to the devil so to speak.

The younger Slytherin, though, raised her eyebrow in confusion. “What in the merlin´s name? What are you playing at, you traitor?”

“Ah, it was an ancient spell, my dear Alison. Severus here just asked me to granted Sanctuary to someone. Did you perhaps see who might it be?” Voldemort lightly asked his daughter.

Alison furrowed her eyebrow “Well, there is a sleeping child upstairs. He has many injuries and is healing”

Both father and daughter ignored the sharp breath that followed the statement.

“Indeed? Then it might be best that I see for myself”

As he turned to the stair, Severus forced himself to speak again “Milord, please have mercy. The child has suffered enough, he is innocent, please spare him”

“Really, Snape? Do you really think my father loves to kill children just because he is the Dark Lord? I thought you know better”

“And he should, my dearest. Which make me wonder who exactly the child is” and with that the Dark Lord disappeared in the darkness.

***************

 The Dark Lord was only upstairs for less than half an hour, but for Severus it felt like an eternity. The fact that his former master´s daughter was silent the whole time made him even more nervous.

Just as he was at his last wit, footsteps sounded and the Dark Lord came back, carrying a small bundle on his arm that made Severus´ heart stopped. He didn´t even seemed to register that the elder wizard had his hood down nor that his face was now resembled a snake.

“Well, well, well. Harry Potter, Severus? I must thank you for saving me the trouble to find him” he smirked coldly.

Severus started sweating “Please, my Lord. Have mercy, he is still a child” he pleaded.

Alison´s eyes flickered to the child in interest “Harry Potter, the child in Prophesy? Congratulations father, it seems like we get more than we think”

“My Lord, please. The child doesn´t have to be your enemy, he is still young enough to be malleable.”

_“The child is a parselmouth, my Princess.”_ The Dark Lord hissed in snake language to his wide-eyed daughter _“As such, he is our kind and I have decided to grant Sanctuary to him. Severus is right, he is young enough to be raised as a dark wizard and with him, we will get my talented Potion Master back. Now, watch and learn, this is how you negotiate”_

Carefully giving the sleeping child to the young girl, the Dark Lord raised his hand to stop Severus´ increasingly desperate plea.

“Why should I spare someone who is prophesied to be my downfall, Severus?”

Severus flinched “Harry had been betrayed by his birth family, my Lord. They left him to his abusive relatives. I am sure that with care and time, he won´t be fighting for the Light”

“I remember you beg for his mother´s life, my dear Potion Master. Now you asked me to spare her son as well. Will you plead for the father as well?”

“Never my Lord. And I do admit I was foolish to ask for Lily. I had place her in Pedestal in our younger years and now I shall swallow the bitter pills as she is unworthy”

“And what make you think the boy would not be the same?”

The Potion Master swallowed “Unlike Lily who grew up in a loving family, adored by almost everyone she met, Harry is badly abused. He won´t take things as granted and will cherished everything he got. I may only know him for a few days, but I can tell that he has a kind heart”

“Sound argument” the older Slytherin drawled “Still, I require a hefty compensation if I were to entertain the boy who lived”

“Anything, master. I will give you anything I can and will do my best to fulfil the ones that beyond my reach. For as long as you protected the boy, I am willing to be your body shield”

Voldemort´s red eyes widened at that

_“Father?”_ Alison called softly, gained his attention _“What is body shield?”_

_“It means that as soon as he completed the oath, he will be compelled to protect his masters even with the cost of his own magic and life. I can easily transfer injuries from my own body to his and pulled his magic as I pleased. In a way, it is worse than being a slave”_

_“It is? But the child had just been here less than a month. Why does he sacrifice everything for him?”_

_“Ah, my darling, this is why I respected Severus. Unlike other traitors, I suspect he actually knew what exactly did he got into and is ready to face the consequences. He is also terribly loyal as evidence of how far he is willing to do for Lily Potter, it is a shame she threw him away. Well, her loss is our gain. It seems like he once again has placed his loyalty and if I play the cards right, he will be a valuable servant”_

Alison scoffed _“If he is so loyal, why did he betray you? Isn´t it safer to simply kill him?”_

_“As much as I hate to admit it, I was always known that his loyalty to Lily Evans outweigh that to me. Now that the woman had proven herself to be a self-centered, selfish witch, there is hope that we can once again gain his loyalty. As for killing him, why throw away a useful servant?”_

“Very well Severus” Voldemort switched back to English “I accept your term and will grant young Potter Sanctuary” he noted the way the Potion Master´s shoulder slumped “Alison, bring him to our home will you. Tell the elves to prepare an heir room for him”

The young witch nodded and disappeared with a crack seconds later, leaving the bound wizard alone with Voldemort. The Dark Lord waved his wand in complicated manor and Severus watched in trepidation as layers of magic enveloped the house.

Satisfied, the parselmouth grabbed his captive by his hair and pulled him in Side-Along Apparation.

They both laded in a damp and dark dungeon with Voldemort immediately drop Severus to the slightly wet stone floor. The wizard´s red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness and he smiled cruelly, caressing his bone-white wand.

“Now, let´s have a nice chat first, hmm. Crucio!”


	2. Chapter 1

 

The bedroom door opened with a soft crack. A preteen of age 10 slipped into the darkened room and tried to be as silent as possible as he maneuvered his way to the four poster bed. He froze when his foot accidentally caught a chair´s foot which gave a low thump. The figure buried under the green duvet shifted slightly but he didn´t wake.

Green eyes sparkled with mischievous as the boy arrived safely at the bedside and took a deep breath.

“Severus, wake up!” he yelled as he launched himself to bounce on the bed.

A head popped up frantically from under the duvet. Bleary black eyes squinted sleepily and groaned as he saw the culprit.

Severus waited until his racing heart beat slower before flopped back down to the warm and inviting bed “Harry…” he moaned as the child giggled.

“Morning, Sev” he chirped, sounding far too energetic in that dead morning.

“Harry, do you even know what time is it now? The sun hasn´t even rise yet” he snatched the still bouncing boy and set him down as the bouncing started to make him sick.

Harry sat crossed legged and pouted “Come on Severus, we´re going to Quidditch World Cup today.”

And, therein lay the matter. Ever since Harry managed to persuade his adoptive parents, the Dark Lord and Lady, to attend the final match of Quidditch World Cup between Germany and Brazil in Brazil, the ten years old was literally bouncing off the walls and driving everyone crazy.

“The Portkey is on the midday, there are still plenty of time.”

“True, but you still have to pack. Or make sure nothing´s forgotten”

“What did I think to agree to come along? I don´t even like that damn sport” Severus muttered under his breath, draped an arm across his eyes.

Harry grinned “Because the match is near Amazon rainforest and you want to harvest some potion ingredients there. And you´ll be lonely without us”

The Potion Master just grumbled mutinously “At least, sleep for a bit more. We´ll be portkeyed to Paris and New Delhi to collect your sister before making our way to Brazil. Your travel sickness will be severe if you lack sleep”

As predicted, the boy´s eyes lit up at the mention of his sister. Alison Riddle had spent the last six months in India to study under a local parselmouth mage, only came home one weekend every two months which made the young boy missed her terribly – so was the Potion Master even if he wouldn´t admit it-. However, his delightful expression morphed to put out when his weakness with magical transportation was mentioned. In a true ten years old fashion, the messy haired child flopped down the bed and snatched Severus´ pillow with a defiant face.

“Fine, but I´ll sleep here. I am too lazy to go back to my room” and he promptly closed his eyes.

Severus bit back a sigh at that “Your room is just across the corridor, you impertinent brat” but he gently pull his duvet above the already snoring boy.

A dim light caught his attention for the first time and he saw that Harry didn´t close his door properly. Rolled his eyes, the Potion Master decided that he, too, too lazy to close it and opting to burrow under the cover once more, falling into Morpheus´ embrace seconds later and didn´t even stir when a large serpent slithered in and join the two wizards on the bed.

********************************

Next time he was awaken, was due to something tickling his neck and a pressure over his chest. He let out a grumble but knew that any hope to get more sleep was futile.

An amused chuckled answered his grumbling and he opened one black eyes, blinked up sleepily at the emerald robed figure standing by the bed.

“My Lord?” he asked blearily. It was then that he noticed an enormous serpent that coiled around his body with her tongue tickling his neck and a heavy body pinned his right arm. He groaned once more

Voldemort merely hummed “So that´s where my son and familiar hiding. I had thought they are plotting mayhem somewhere in the manor”

“No” Severus was still trying to gather all his consciousness “He woke me up in an ungodly hour and fell asleep again soon after. I honestly don´t know when and where Nagini come from.”

Severus was actually quite surprised that he felt at ease considering he was pinned on the bed by sixty pound boy and a snake big enough to swallow him whole with the Dark Lord watching without him noticing.

Severus was always a light sleeper. Growing up with an abusive father and later sharing dorm with junior Death Eaters who regarded a poor half blood like him as simply a toy to be used however they want as long as they didn´t left permanent mark, had made him viewing sleep as a weakness, moment of vulnerability that he couldn´t afford. He had trained himself to functioning with minimal sleep and woke full alert by the smallest sound.

After he became double spy, his paranoid increase. He was fully aware that there were people from both sides that want him dead and he was only be able to doze off only after warding his bedroom under the heaviest ward he could do. As such, it came as shock, pleasant shock mind you, that he felt so safe in the Slytherin manor that he could let his guard completely down and fully relaxed, something he never ever able to do before.

“For your own sake, I hope you aren´t planning some mischievous. I´ve had enough with these two troublemakers” Voldemort´s dry voice brought the Potion Master back to reality.

Severus looked up and saw his master was poking Harry to wake him up. “I wouldn´t dare to, Milord”  

He hid a yawn behind a hand, trying and failing to get up himself due to the boy and snake duo still comfortably sprawled across him. Harry simply turned around and hugged the hand pillowed under his head instead and Nagini squeezed his body gently, tight enough to firmly held him in place but not so much that it`s hurting. Severus sighed in resignation and sent a pleading look at the elder Slytherin who was trying his hard not to laugh, a carefree, pure unguarded expression that Severus never thought would see from the cold and iron handed Dark Lord.

With another sigh, Severus shook his numb hand softly to dislodge the sleeping boy as Voldemort finally got his mirth under control and start hissing to the snake.

As he stared at the mop of messy hair, the Potion Master couldn´t help but smiled, thinking how much of his life changed for the better because of the child.

When he asked for Harry´s sanctuary with himself as the price, he had given up any hope for himself. His only concern was only that he wouldn´t bring the young child down with him. He had thought that he would live the rest of his life as a little more than House Elf, forced to bent backward to cater the family he served, getting tortured for the smallest mistake, never getting acknowledgement, and generally being treated like a dirt.

Never would he thought that he would be accepted as their own in the family of the man whom he had betrayed, man who most believed incapable to care for another, nevermind to love.

Yet, as time flows, Severus saw more and more of the other side from the Dark Lord. After all, he was an accomplished spy, naturally curious and perceptive. He noticed thing others missed. He saw how the Dark Lord´s eyes glinting warmly when he was with his family, how gentle he held young Harry, how his voice softens whenever he spoke with his wife and children, how he worried for both his children, how far he willing to relinquish control and let his wife run the household, the way he smiled to Alison, the way he was beside himself with worry when Harry got dragon pox or when Alison down with a wizard´s flu.

These small little details convinced Severus that Lord Voldemort wasn´t a complete monster he knew before. That a human heart existed within the mask he wore in the public.

Erica Riddle, the Dark Lady, also wasn´t someone Severus imagined. She was a lean, fit woman with heart shaped face, curly blond hair, and hazel eyes that sparkled with life. Was shocked Severus more though, was the fact that she was a muggleborn. She made no secret that her parents dumped her for being ‘different’ at the orphanage Tom Riddle resided which resulted in the two became as thick as thieves since before they even went to Hogwarts. Severus couldn´t help the bittersweet he felt at the backstory that so similar with his and Lily´s and yet with completely opposite ending.

For the first few months, she was the cold, silent Voldemort´s right hand like what Severus knew from the Death Eater meeting with the only difference that now he had a face and not just blurry figure. Although she never lifted her wand toward the younger man, her commanding aura alone could make Severus fell to his knees.

Slowly though, Severus learned that the woman possessed almost limitless patience, which Severus thought was a requirement for someone who was joined at hip with the Dark Lord, fairness, and kindness. She was in no mean a trophy wife, the Lady Slytherin -though she didn´t formally take the name yet as to not alarming Albus Dumbledore- could held a candle to her husband, even if magically she was the weakest of all the adults, and Voldemort valued her as his equal. She was the one in charge on discipline, the children were always sent to her for she always found a creative but effective punishment and after a row in which the Dark Lord punished Severus with prolonged Crucio, Erica put her foot down and took charge of his discipline as well.

Their daughter, Alison Riddle, was the perfect combination of their parents. She inherited her father quick temper and could hold grudge forever, but also willing to own up her own mistake and willing to listen before took an action.

Like her mother, she had no interest in politics and was ecstatic when her father named Harry his Heir. Her interest laid on spell crafting and ancient language, because of which, he father had ordered Severus to teach her about spell crafting.

Just as with her parents, the early interactions with the younger witch was explosive and full of row. Alison, in her sixteens, was still naïve and viewed Severus as an enemy, someone to antagonized. Severus, in turn, had no respect whatsoever to the young witch even if she was technically his mistress, he shredded her with his tongue even under the threat of punishment.

As she matured, however, the two managed to be somewhat civil and found out that they both had similar interest and even though neither admit it, deep down they started to enjoy each other´s company.

Now, after five years in servitude, Severus didn´t consider himself a servant anymore, nor was he treated as one. Harry, for all intent and purpose, looked up to and regarded him as an older brother just as he himself loved the boy as his younger brother. Lady Slytherin certainly loved him as one of her own and in turn, she gained his respect and loyalty. Lord Voldemort was the same menacing bastard as always, but his death threat -which he got twice a week-, never frightened him anymore nor that he ever carried it and he had no fear to come to him whenever he felt troubled. Though the most surprising was his relationship with Alison. Severus would never admit it, but he felt drawn to the younger witch like he never to any other before, a sentiment that the young lady seemed to return even if both tried to hide it.

*****

Severus spent long minutes under the hot shower after Harry had gone back to his room and the Dark Lord managed to coax his sleepy familiar off. His numb right arm felt good under the running hot water which slowly returned the blood in the vein.

He flexed the limb a few times to help the blood circulation, a tiny tattoo that adorned his right wrist moved in hypnotizing movement. The runic binding symbol that encircled Slytherin Crest was branded in dark purple, almost black, which represented his status as property of Slytherin family and his oath to be the body shield. Unlike the Dark Mark, though, he somehow felt right to bear the newer mark. No matter if both mark were made by same man.

Speaking of his master, Severus step out of the shower as he suddenly reminded that the Dark Lord had called him to his office as soon as he finished cleaning himself and while the Dark Lord had had more patience, Severus still didn´t want to make him wait too long.

************

Severus knocked at the mahogany door three times and twisted the knob when he was called.

The Dark Lord´s study was adorned with sparkling chandelier, soft green fur rug, high to the ceiling bookshelf on one side and huge antique fireplace on another. On the end of the room was the big work desk made from sturdy deep brown wood with feet made of carving of intervened snakes and vines. The entire wall behind the desk was a big window with seafoam curtain that currently open, showering the entire room with warm golden rays of sunlight and perfect view of the manor´s backyard which consisted of small garden full of colourful flower and beautiful water fountain.

The owner of said room was sitting on his tawny comfortable sofa like chair, writing on a piece of parchment. He didn´t signal to Severus to sit on the cream wingback chair, so the Potion Master patiently stood waiting.

After a few minutes, the older wizard rolled his parchment and looked straight at Severus. His gaze made him barely resisting the urge to squirm, mentally wondered what did he do and if he was in trouble.

“Severus” the tone was neutral and flat, but Severus wasn´t fooled. He knew the Dark Lord had near perfect control of his outer emotion just as him.

“The first time we met, you were just a boy, not even an adult, yet you intrigued me. A half blood with no status, yet your ambition shamed the Pureblood Heir of your age. And you are not just talk either, what with your achievement, a mastery in Potion at mere age twenty”

Severus could only stand rooted in spot as the Dark Lord reminisced the past with a faraway look on his face, hiding his befuddlement behind stoic façade. In truth, he felt a little apprehensive. While at the beginning the older Slytherin often brought back the past, if only to mocked Severus for his failed betrayal, since Severus became more than a servant the past had never been mentioned again.

The Dark Lord seemed oblivious to Severus´ inner conflict as he continued detailing Severus´ past as Death Eater.

“I was contemplating to make you an elite, to make you my private Potion Master. I even already planned your promotion in detail, all that left was the execution, right in the celebration party after I killed Harry. Erica was in verge to break you from Azkaban, you know? I had wanted you to make the potion that restore my body. Imagine my shock when Dumbledore vouched you as his spy. It was easy to find proof of your treachery after that though. Odd things that wouldn´t be seen unless you know exactly what you looking for. If only I didn´t need you to restore my human appearance and needed your sanity intact for that, you wouldn´t be here today.”

He stopped speaking then and again stripped the uncomfortable wizard bare with his gaze alone. Severus bowed his head after a minute, unable to hold the gaze longer.

“However, for this past five years you had proven yourself once more, you had given me my son and heir, bring joy and laughter to my family once again. Therefore, I have reached a decision and could only hope you will not let me down again”

“I am aware you have a good reason not to trust me, my Lord” Severus spoke softly, his voice gently and genuine “And I know I deserve no forgiveness for my deception. But please believe me, even if only this once, when I said that my loyalty is now for you and your family alone”

“I believe you” the solemn voice startled Severus as he raised his head in shock.

“My Lord?”

The Dark Lord´s face was unyielding “You have more than paid for your betrayal. Therefore, Severus Snape, I hereby release you from all your Vow and Oath that you ever swore to me. From this moment, you are free”

The declaration was followed by a surge of magic and burning sensation on his left arm which made the younger wizard gritted his teeth in pain. He bared the appendage and stared in shock at the unblemished pale skin that proudly on display. Not only his Dark Mark, the Slytherin tattoo on his right wrist also disappeared though without the pain.

“M-my Lord?”

Voldemort frowned “I am not your Lord anymore, Severus. Please, Marvolo would be sufficient”

“We, especially Harry, would prefer that you continued to live here, but should you will, you are free to come and go as you please. Just know that you will always be welcomed and have a home here”

The words barely registered in Severus´ mind as he stood still, jaw gaping and unable to process what the hell just happened. Voldemort sighed and stood from his chair, moved around the desk to take the younger man´s arm and guided him to sit on the visitor´s chair before went back to his work.

There were no other sound apart from quill scratching parchment and Severus´ ragged breath in the room.

“Why?” the Potion Master finally broke the silence.

Voldemort looked up. Severus was looking at him with closed face “Why what?” he asked even though he knew exactly what he meant.

“Why release me? I can go to Dumbledore the moment I´m out of here…”

“You can” he agreed “But you won´t. Because the old coot will want to ‘save’ their Saviour from us. And you won´t separate Harry from his family”

“As for why, during these years, you have become more than just a servant or follower. I have become… very fond of you. You are family and it is no need to brand family”

“I-I am honoured” Severus felt his cheek heated, he bit his lips in hesitation before took a deep breath “I, if you don´t mind, I would like to remain here. This manor, has become a home for me”

The Dark Lord gave a small yet genuine smile at that “I am happy for it, Severus. Just know that you are free to go as you please”

“Thank you, My… Marvolo” he quickly amended at the elder´s look. “I promise that even if you had freed me, I will always defend this family”

“I am pleased to hear that. Now, let´s go to dining room, shall we? I fear Harry will soon combust from impatience”

Severus chuckled and followed his master, no, Marvolo, still a little lightheaded.

********

As they predicted, Harry was complaining as soon as he saw the two adults, only calmed down when his father sent a warning look.

The only witch in the room, however, smiled knowingly at Severus´ slightly dazed expression.

“Alright there, Severus?”

Severus could only nod “Yes”

“You´re not suddenly ill, are you? Please say no. you´ll still coming right?” Harry bombarded anxiously, drew an amused snort from said wizard.

Erica scolded her son “Harry, let Severus eat in peace, will you? And how can he answer if you asked nonstop like that?”

“Sorry mom” he sheepishly ducked his head but then gaze beseechingly at older wizard he cared as brother.

Severus smirked, deliberately chewing the food in his mouth slowly before swallowed it and took a sip of his water. By the time he drank, Harry had pouted.  

“I am okay, Harry. And yes, against my better judgement, I am still coming to the blasted tournament”

Severus wouldn´t admit it, but Harry´s blinding smile was enough to make him willing to even brave fiendfyre. Though by the knowing look from the elder pairs, they already knew.

After a pleasant meal, Marvolo checked his pocket watch “Alright, the portkey is in twelve minutes. Go to the parlour with your luggage in ten minutes” he clapped his hand once.

Harry immediately shot down the corridor, muttering about some forgotten things while the adults followed in sedated pace. All three smirking at the bouncing boy.

************************


	3. Author´s Note

I got some problem with the next chapter as I only have idea for the big events without able to connect one another.  
So I decide to change this story to a series of oneshots.   
Thank you for all reviews and kudos. I´m sorry it took me forever to update.  
Happy Holiday and Happy New Year


End file.
